In many operations, particularly operations involving the manipulation and control of a bulky workpiece in two-dimensional or three-dimensional space, it is sometimes difficult for a handicapped operator (e.g., a paraplegic, or a non-physically challenged person who is otherwise unable to use his or her legs due to adverse conditions, etc.) to locate convenient points against which the operator may react the manipulation forces necessary to control the workpiece. As the workpiece, which the operator is to manipulate, moves, so too do the reaction points, thus making the task of finding suitable reaction points more difficult and sometimes dangerous.
Accordingly, designers of equipment for paraplegic use have devised many alternative ways to permit the operator's hands to compensate for a lack of leg strength. However, these mechanisms are not designed to enable the operator to move, lift, and otherwise reposition bulky or heavy workpieces in a plane or in three-dimensional space.
In addition, designers have designed extra-vehicular activity ("EVA") tools, for use in low-earth orbit spacecraft assembly operations, to eliminate or minimize the fatigue of, and potential danger to, the astronaut during manipulation of a workpiece in space. Such devices have not provided a convenient and safe means of translating a workpiece over distances.
A need therefore exists for a device which permits convenient manipulation of a workpiece which is otherwise freely displaceable in a plane or in three dimensional space, using only the arms and/or hands of the operator.